Dancing Through Life
by WaveofMelody
Summary: Ella helps her two brothers get ready for a dance. But what will her brother Roxas and two friends Kairi and Namine do to help her get ready for this dance? Suck at summeries. KairixSora NaminexRoxas RikuxOC


**Ok, this is my first oneshot so please don't hurt me. I suck at love stories so pleas bear with me here.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts, BUT I do own Ella.**

Dancing Through Life

Okay, here's the stupid deal. My school, Destiny Island High, is having a stupid for no good reason! Yea, to me, it sounds pretty stupid too. Oh, by the way, my name is Ella. I have two sometimes annoying older brothers who are twins, Roxas and Sora. They have been bugging me about how they need help picking out the right outfit for their dates. Who knew that my two dorky older brothers got dates…with my two best friends! I am now finishing Sora's hair. Note to self: when Sora wants me to do his hair, DON'T SAY YES! It took forever to look good, and now I have to do Roxas' hair. His shouldn't be as hard…I hope. "Okay Sora, you're done!" I said, looking at my brother in my mirror.

"Thanks sis! I really owe you one this time!" He said, giving me a goofy smile.

"You're welcome. Okay Rox, your turn!" I told my older brother, who was sitting on my bed, listening to music.

"Okay." Roxas said while getting into the chair in front of the mirror.

"Alright, let's see what we can do." I said picking up the comb.

Sora had already gone to their room to get ready for the dance. "So, you going to the dance El?" Roxas asked.

"Nope!" I said, combing down his hair, so far so good.

"Why not! It's the last dance of the year! After the weekend, Monday will be the last day of school! You'll have to wait until summer is over!" Roxas said turning around to face me.

I had to laugh, he looked so funny, his hair was everywhere instead of being spiked up and going one way.

"I don't care. Besides even if I did go, I don't have a dress to wear." I said.

"Plus, I don't know how to dance." I mumbled softly.

"But you went to dances before!" Roxas argued back.

"Yea, but I never danced with anybody." I said to him, yanking a knot out of his hair.

Roxas let out a yelp, "I could teach you!" Roxas said.

"And in return what do you want me to do?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Just try and make my hair straight for tonight." He said, smiling at me.

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal! But I don't have a date…" I said.

"I'll be your date." Roxas said.

I gave him a funny look, "Roxas you're going with Namine, and plus I don't want to go with my brother." I said looking at him.

"Okay fine." Roxas said.

So I started to comb Roxas' hair again and then I started to straighten it. It wasn't that hard to do, sure it took a couple of tries, but it finally started to straighten. Roxas didn't look half bad with him hair straighten. Namine is going to thank me for this, I'm pretty sure of it. "Okay Roxas, you are D.O.N.E" I said.

"Thanks El! You're the best." He said, giving me a hug.

"Chocking…not...breathing…" I managed to say in my older brother's death hug.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, now for my part of the bargain." Roxas said.

"Oh, yea, that. Okay, just fair warning, you might end up with bruised feet." I said.

"Yea, yea, come on." Roxas said as he dragged me into the middle of my room.

"Okay first off, put your hand on my shoulder." He told me.

I did what I was told and put my hand on his shoulder. "Good, now put your hand in mine." He said again.

I looked at him funny, "Trust me." My brother said with a smile.

I nodded and slowly put my hand in his and then he said, "Okay now just follow my lead." He said.

We started to dance slowly. And after trying a couple of times, we were swaying back and forth, it felt like I was flying. And I only stepped on his foot once! "Not bad. I'm a good teacher!" Roxas said smiling.

"Ha! Yea, yea, and if you ever speak of this again I swear I will kill you." I said, giving him a death glare.

"Got it!" He said fearfully.

Roxas went into his room were Sora was, to get ready.

10 minutes later the door bell rang, it was half an hour before the dance began. I went and got the door, since Roxas and Sora were still getting ready. When I answered the door, there stood my two best friends Namine and Kairi. Namine was wearing a knee length white dress with sequence at the end of the hue. Kairi was wearing a pink knee length dress and it was very, very sparkly. "Hey guys!" I said with a smile, letting them into the house.

"Thanks Ella!" Kairi said.

"Thank you Ella." Namine said with a smile.

"You're welcome." I said.

Namine and Kairi followed me to my room and I closed the door. "So are you going to the dance Ella?" Namine asked.

"I have nothing to wear…" I said.

"Hmmm…." Kairi was thinking.

Then she went to my closet and started to look through it for a dress I could wear for the dance. "Aha! I knew you still had this dress!" She said.

She pulled out a knee length blue dress. The dress itself was blue and if bent a certain way it showed purple, and probably, as Kairi would put it, twirlable. I think she mean when you twirl in a dress, the dress twirls around or something. She shoved the dress in my face. "Here, now you have a dress to wear. Now for your hair." She said.

"Namine, would you be so kind to do Ella's hair." Kairi said, smiling.

Namine giggled, "Yes, let's do your hair now Ella." She said.

Kairi pushed me into my chair in front of my mirror, and she took my hair out of the ponytail that I had it in. Namine started to comb my hair. When she was finished, Namine had put some of my hair in a small ponytail, leaving the rest down. Then Kairi shoved the dress into my face. I grabbed the dress and put it on in my bathroom, and I secretly snuck a pair of shorts with me. I put the shorts on first and then I put on the dress. Yea, you're probably thinking I'm crazy wearing shorts under a dress, but come on, like some of you girls haven't done that before! Anyway I came out and put on some dress sandals Kairi found somewhere in my closet while I was in the bathroom.

"You look great Ella!" Namine said.

"Yes, we accomplished our mission." Kairi said laughing, and Namine giggling.

"You know they say that blue is this years pink!" Kairi said, we all laughed.

I looked in the mirror and brushed some of my brown bangs away from my face, and I saw my blue eyes clearly, and I saw two others on either side of me. I smiled and said, "You guys go on ahead, I'll get my two nitwit brothers and I'll meet you guys on the front porch." I said with a smile.

The two girls smiled and nodded and headed downstairs. I started to walk to my brothers' room and opened the door. "Whoa." Sora said.

"Told ya Sora!" Roxas said.

"Man! Why do you always win?" Sora said.

Roxas just smiled and looked at me, "Yea, a blonde girl and an auburn girl are sitting on our porch swing waiting for their so-called dates." I said smirking.

My two idiotic brothers quickly got up and raced down the stairs and me gracefully following. We came out the front door and Roxas and Sora smiled at Namine and Kairi. "Hi." My two brothers said to the two girls.

"Hey yourself." Kairi said, taking Sora's arm.

"Let's go." Namine said also taking Roxas' arm.

"Are we waiting for Christmas or are we going to this dance." I said.

They all nodded and we all headed to the dance.

When we got there we stood at the entrance of the gym, I froze up, but my friends and brothers gave me a reassuring smile. I was in the middle, in order left from right: Namine, Roxas, me, Sora, and Kairi. Namine and Roxas' arms were linked and Sora and Kairi's arms were linked. Roxas and Sora offered their free arms to me and I laughed and took their offer. We all entered the gym, music filled it. "Hey guys!" We heard someone say. We looked around to find the voice coming from our friend Selphie, along with our other friends Wakka, Tidus and Riku. Uh, wow, Riku looks really good. Oh yea, forgot to mention that Riku is my crush. Yea so I tried not making eye contact. "Hey!" Sora said.

I unlinked my arms with my brothers and sat down along with everyone else. I looked at the others, they were all talking. Soon a slow song came on and my brothers asked Kairi and Namine to dance with them. Everyone else found someone to dance with as well, except for me and Riku. We remained quiet for a minute until Riku turned to me and said, "Do you want to dance?"

I looked at him with surprise, "Huh?" I said.

He laughed and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. We soon got onto the dance floor and we got ready to dance. I was really nervous, and we soon started to glide on the dance floor. "You know this dance wasn't all that fun until you showed up." Riku said to me.

"Really is that so." I said.

"Yea." Was all he said.

"Hey Ella." Riku said.

"Yea." I asked him.

"Just for the record, I like you." He told me with a smile.

"Ha! And just for the record I like you too." I said.

Oh yea, you could say I was definitely happy and yea, you could also say that I was _**dancing through life.**_

Yea, yea this was my first Kingdom Hearts one-shot. R & R please! Later!


End file.
